Deja vu
by DragonOnIce
Summary: A well enjoyed prize to "The Scene Of the Crime", Chicago's hottest club, had seemed like a very good idea for Payton until she'd met Mark, the hard to get and Oh! so gorgeous stranger. But as days pass she starts to question who she'd really met. Could she have perhaps caught something else far darker and way more dangerous that would possess, consume, devour and end her?
1. Chapter 1

_**All my characters are loosely based on and inspired by the main characters we have all come to love; Edward Cullen/ Christian Grey and Bella Swan/Anastasia Steele. I'd like to think that I have put my unique take on it. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"What did I tell you?" Andrew smirks, dipping his fry in the ketchup by the side of his plate before putting it in his mouth.

"You were right!"

"You owe me lunch"

"I'll buy this round" I say and offer him a light smile.

"The place is fucking gorgeous man" He says, almost to himself and shakes his head.

He is complementing _The Scene of the Crime, _one of the hottest nightclubs in Chicago and a club I'd never stepped foot in before this past Saturday. Ella, my roommate and long-time friend, had won the coveted prize just last month; one night full of limo rides, Champagne and VIP treatments at "_The Scene"_, as the club is famously known as now. Unfortunately, her trip to Hawaii with her parents had trumped it and she'd reluctantly left me to substitute with my co-worker Lainey.

Oh! We'd had fun all right, but I'll mostly remember _The Scene_ for what had happened...

Mark…..

To say the man had been _infuriating_ at the beginning would definitely be an understatement; cocky, proud and arrogance all rolled into one freaking hot body. Then we'd had a major blowout, escalated by the fact that his friend had been hitting on Lainey and had forced us to co-exist in the same VIP booth. Maybe he would have been nicer if I hadn't stared at him earlier.

Don't get me wrong,_ again _we'_d_ had fun, just a girl's dream night out right until my eyes had met his just briefly and he'd looked away, bored and completely uninterested. When he'd looked back I'd still been staring and he'd shaken his head to stop me. He didn't want to be stared at. That was it. Everything had taken a dramatic turn then. Then we'd been forced to sit together…..

I sigh and glance at Andrew again "I'm surprised John has never been there"

"Hey,_ you_ have been in Chicago a year and _just_ step foot in there" he says with a typical Andrew flare before giving an audible sigh. "He doesn't like the scene…not the club just the general idea of going out gives him the hives" he rolls his eyes and I giggle in response.

Andrew and his partner are complete day and night, total opposites. He is exuberant and loud while John is a little more subdued, the silent type. It is that combination that makes them work well as a couple. While Andrew and I have formed a very close friendship, John and I are more in a cordial professional relationship.

Both have been working together at _Flaman and Sons_ for about 5 years now and had met right here at work, moving in together a little over a year ago just as I'd moved to Chicago. I've always asked Andrew how they manage to work and live together, seeing each other every day at work and home would have been something I would have struggled with.

We'd formed a sort of a social cycle around us, even got introduced to a few friends in his attempt to make me someone's girlfriend. Brad had been one of those attempts. I had cut it off the minute he'd wanted to get attached.

_Give people a chance to get to know you_ My therapist had told me a while back during one of our sessions.

"By the way have you heard from Brad?" I change the topic immediately. I'd screwed him over this weekend.

"No" he said animatedly and his brow rises. "Should I?"

"He is not picking up my calls. I just thought you might have heard from him"

"Bad lay?"

I roll my eyes.

"Well what's the problem then?"

_Mark_….._Mark was the goddamn problem!_

My heart skips again.

"It was sorta going to happen but it didn't. I cancelled it last minute" I glance at Lainey again, sitting like a zombie and eating silently and I scowl. Something is up.

"Oh I would be pissed too. Booty call rule number one. Don't ditch once you commit" Andrew responds, oblivious to my hesitation.

"I'll try to remember that next time" I say hurriedly and turn my attention to Lainey.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes flicker at my direction and she gives a light sigh. "I really think I drank too much. I don't remember a thing, which sucks!"

_What the hell?_ I frown. "No you weren't"

"I don't remember getting home Payton. I don't even remember leaving the club." she whispers and rubs her eyes with her palms "You have no clue how frustrating that is"

"You didn't use the limo service?!" My heart sinks.

"You guys didn't leave at the same time?" Andrew's voice holds a hint of panic in it and I understand. I'm definitely starting to feel the same way.

"I left earlier than her and headed home" I run a nervous hand through my hair.

It was more like I _ran_ out of _The Scene_ really. Mark had called me halfway on my ride home in a cab and said he'd got my number from Lainey. I shake my head to bring myself to the present.

"I thought you'd use the limo" I whisper again in panic.

"Bad idea girls. _Never_ ever leave your fellow soldier behind" he says with full hand gestures before gazing at me. "Why did you take off in a hurry?"

"I thought it was safe" I try to deflect the question. No way am I answering that.

"I'm just glad we are all okay" Lainey says beside and takes a sip of her water. "So when are you taking John?" she asks Andrew. I know she has decided to change the subject and secretly I thank her for it because he'd have wanted to get to the bottom of my quick getaway. Still, I'm not going to let this matter go.

"He is really not into it" Andrew responds.

"I'm sure you could persuade him"

He rolls his eyes "You don't get it. I could tell him the _gorgeous_ Vic McCormack himself will be in the club and he might still not budge an inch"

My throat closes and I choke on my water instantly. A couple turns and glances at our table as I spurt some of it out and start to cough. Andrew reaches and pats my back incessaly as tears pool in my eyes and pour down my cheeks. I grab at a napkin.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay" I wipe at my tears and take a deep breath "I don't know what the hell just happened"

"You heard Vic and choked" he says and laughs silently.

"So who the hell is Vic McCormack anyway?" Lainey chimes in and .

"Oh c'mon" he looks at both of us as if the name is supposed to ring some bell but all we can offer him are blank confused stares .

"You are girls you are supposed to know this shit. The _owner_ of that club?" he says "Have you _seen _the owner of that club?"

"We can't say that we have, no" I answer.

He shakes his head and gives a dramatic breath before reaching for his phone perched on the table. "That man is sex on legs honeys"

Lainey and I look at each other and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Now I know why John might not want to go there" I say finally when our feats have subsided.

"He needn't worry about that. The man is hardly ever there and very far from gay" he smiles. "But if he was….." he lets us fill the blanks.

"You could never do that to John"

"I could be tempted" he says and continues fiddling with the keys on his phone. "I mean look at this ladies….…" he hands me the phone. I stare at the picture.

_ Holy Crap! 'Gorgeous'_ really doesn't do him justice. Deep blue eyes draw you in before the rest of him can, as if he is staring right into your soul. It's a bit simple picture, taken from what could have been a photo shoot, has him angled to the side. Matt black thick dark hair ruffled roughly is such a contrast to his blue eyes. He is tall; a definite over six feet of lean physique wrapped in a dark suit and a silver tie. The dark background pulls out the blue in his eyes, so striking I wonder how the photographer survived the intensity of that stare. My eyes come to rest on his mouth, so sensual, holding a hint of a smirk in it as if he is holding some hidden secret I wonder if he'd thought the photographer was an idiot or a genius as he took his picture. Yikes. I'm staring too long, analyzing a damn picture. I give the phone a shove hastily to Lainey, almost too roughly and Andrew gives me a light scowl. Suddenly my mood is in the dumps.

"Does he model too?"

His brow rises. "I wish cause then we'd have got to see what's underneath those clothes"

"Why couldn't he have been in the club on Saturday?" Lainey says and my heart sinks. Oh yeah, now I know why my mood has changed. The guy owns the damn club.

"We have to get back to work" Andrew pushes his chair back, standing and we both follow suit. I'd have to talk to her in length, just the two of us. Every second my panic escalates.

…..

"Hey wait!"

I call out to Lainey right when she reaches her car in the parking lot.

"Could we talk for a minute?"

She glances around. "Sure what is it?"

"Tell me you were just joking about not remembering much. Before I left you told me you were okay and you actually looked okay"

I would not have left her if I thought she was that drunk.

"I'm sorry" she says sadly "I didn't mean to make you feel bad but I swear I'm not making this up. I just don't remember much. The last thing I remember is you talking to that guy…what his name Joe or whatever"

"Mark"

"Sure" she frowns then sighs. "It's all bits and pieces and it's frustrating me"

"Do you remember giving him my number?'

"Yes"

I sigh. "So it's just about fitting some puzzles in the middle"

"And right in the end. I don't remember anything after you'd left. It's like I completely blacked out"

I rub my eyes in stress. "You don't think you were drugged do you?"

"I don't think so. I mean nothing…happened. At least I don't think it did" she finishes, slightly hesitating and I take a breath. My guilt is suddenly reaching new heights.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" she nods. I don't know who between us she is trying to convince the other.

"So you just woke up and were at home?"

"Basically yes"

Shit! I close my eyes. "Do you remember the guy you were with? What he looked like?"

"I think his name was Martin and- "

"No his name was Chris. I remember that. He introduced himself to us" I say it and immediately see the dejected posture when she gives up completely.

"What the hell is going on? Do you think I was drugged?" I can see the sudden fear in her eyes. "Should I report this?"

"Were you assaulted?"

"Do I have to be?" she asks harshly and glares at me.

"I'm sorry that's not what I meant…I'm sorry" I stutter, feeling like a complete jerk. I should be more sensitive. "I just meant if you…I'll support you with whatever decision you make of course" I finish. I suddenly tired.

She sighs. "Do you remember everything?"

"Most of it yes"

"The guy you left with..." she gestures to me. "Mark, how does he look like?"

"Average height, blue eyes and dark brown hair" I say quickly. I remember the most prominent features that come into vision every time I've thought of last weekend.

"Payton be serious" she says and startles me.

"What?"

"He didn't have brown hair. He had black hair"

_What?_ "No he had brown hair"

"No"

"Are you sure?" I stare at her as if she's dropped an atomic bomb on my heart. It's a minor detail. Surely it's of no consequence.

"And the man was tall. You even commented on it"

"Stop" My heart skips "I don't want to know anymore".

I'd brought this man to my house. I know for a fact I remember how he looks like, and no, he hadn't drugged me. He'd left shortly after. She sighs and opens her car door and I step aside to let herslide in. I know she's had enough of the conversation and suddenly so have I.

"Goodnight"

"Night" I respond and walk towards my car. Sudden fear cripples in and chills my bones. I'm glad I'm getting my roommate back this evening. Maybe things will go back to normal.

"Hi Shawn"

I walk in hastily past the front doors and greet our young night guard. I haven't been able to look Shawn dead in the face since Saturday night when Mark had walked in through those doors, backed me against the wall and kissed me senseless before he'd asked what unit number I lived in. That starts to seem like a million nightmare years ago. I press the elevator button and glance at him again. Wait! Of course he'd know! I make my way back towards him.

"Shawn…"

He gives me a gentle smile and I blush. Of all the time I've lived here I haven't acted the way I did that night. When he'd picked me up and kissed me I'd lost all my inhibitions. I take a quick glance at the wall.

"You remember the man ….." I hesitate. "The man I kissed here last …"

He just stares and frowns. "You kissed someone where?"

"Here" I hesitate. I'm not going into details!

He shakes his head before responding. "I don't remember anybody like that. What did he look like?"

"Well that's what….." I hesitate and take a deep breath "You were just here. I was talking to you when he walked in…."

He still gazes at me and shrugs.

"Are you sure it wasn't Anthony?" he refers to another young guard who works most nights.

"Quit playing with me Shawn"

"I swear I'm not!" he defends and I shake my head in frustration.

"I wasn't even here when you came home" he adds and I instantly take off for the elevator, my chest heaving from panic. I feel like I'm walking in the twilight zone. If he is joking he has a sick sense of humor, but if he's not the implication is much worse and definitely marks the end of my going out.


	2. Chapter 2

My gaze is drawn back to the far north east corner of the wall to the painting I have been staring at for most of the night. I gaze around me briefly before turning my attention to the dance floor. It has been a while since Ella had gone dancing while I'd remained notably self-aware, especially after what had happened just at the onset of the event.

"Are you alright Payton?' Laura asks for the second time this evening and I offer her a light smile. The woman likes to worry a bit too much.

"Couldn't be alright-er" I respond and my smile widens immediately, knowing I'm about to get a lecture only Laura can deliver. I was right. She frowns.

"What's wrong with you kids nowadays. University education and we still get this language!"

This time I laugh loud and straighten up in my seat. She glances up at me.

"Where are you going?"

"Got a date with a painting . Will be right back" I whisper and make my way towards the semi nude woman.

I'm definitely amazed at how absolutely exquisite it is up close; erotically detailed yet graceful, neither demure nor provocative and depicted with a degree of objectivity of a lover painting his muse. The woman is beautiful; sitting comfortably semi-nude with legs draped just so decent as she smiles towards her painter. Her lover?

"Now,_ this_ is bold" I whisper and shake my head in amazement as my fingers rise tentatively. I'm so tempted to touch.

"Beautiful, Isn't it?"

"It sure is" I agree without thinking.

"I don't think you are allowed to touch it though"

"I wasn't…." I turn around with a smile.

Oh! My heart has a plan of its own, stuttering then taking off when I notice who had asked me as soon as my eyes take him in. I have been staring at this beautiful piece of art and hadn't realized another piece of art had just asked me a question. Those scorching blue irises meet mine and that mouth turns into a sudden light smirk. My smile fades in the back ground as I stare at him_. Crap! This man is a definite sin!_ My mind makes a quick joke as my eyes slowly travel to what he is wearing.

His dark suit fits him so absolutely perfect, hugging him and showcasing his long legs and a lean body that is hiding underneath all those clothes. A dark blue tie pulls the blue from his eyes and I momentarily wonder if he coordinates his clothes to match his eyes for possible maximum effect. _Don't be stupid _My mind eye rolls in response.

His hands are carefully tucked in his pocket and my eyes travel to his sleeves. I _bet_ he has cufflinks with his initials on it. _So Hot!_

My eyes instantly move to his face and I blush scarlet. Jesus Chris-! I'm undressing him and he has been watching it happen! _Quietly_. There is nothing wrong than this then is there?

"I'm sorry" I whisper hurriedly and shake my head. What the hell am I doing? Am I really apologizing for looking at him? He starts to talk but closes his mouth suddenly and regards me again. I hadn't realized I'm grasping at my glass too tight until he glances at it. Now his mouth turns in a smile and by Go-! I think he directs all my attention to one place. I hate myself instantly.

"Having a good evening so far?"

_Run!_ That's all my mind can conjure at the moment but I stare…at those lips that have just asked me a question. Uuugh! Am I _really_ this horny?

"Great evening Mr. McCormack thank you for asking" I say instead. My voice shakes and comes out a bit too excited but I silently pat myself on the back for the job well done. His eyes narrow slightly and those lips twitch to the side, as if amused by something I've just said and I shift nervously on my feet.

"This is the first time I'm seeing you in these types of events"

_What?_ I look around briefly, making sure that he is addressing me and not someone in close proximity of me. Definitely he has me mistaken for someone else.

"I don't attend them much" I say finally and my free hand rubs at my nape gently. I'm not good at this.

He nods, briefly, before his eyes rest on my lips. There it is; he is not hiding his thoughts and the effect is instantaneous, my body reacting so hard I flinch in response as the fire in those blue irises melts my inside. It's the familiarity, the comfortability he exudes around me that catches me off guard.

"It's Sophie isn't it?" he asks softly. My soaring heart suddenly flutters to the floor. Dammit! I knew it. Mistaken identity.

"Excuse me Mr. McCormack" A gentleman cuts in and we turn to him instantly. He startles, looking at us uncertain as if he'd just realized he'd interrupted something important. "I'm Martin with the Chicago Tribune and I am taking pictures of the event. Would you mind if I take just a few pictures for the paper?"

"That's all right" Vic mutters and takes a quick glance at me. I feel gutted. For a long while this evening I'd been riding an inexplicable high only to be shattered by his sentence. I step further back to give him room, shocked when he instantly grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him. It's a bold move; as if he is quite familiar with me already and a simple touch that plays with all the remaining restraints on my body.

"Don't" I protest helplessly.

"I can't have a conversation with myself unless you think I'm a nut. Just calm down. This will be over soon" he says with a slight edge, his lips turning as if he's suddenly irritated and his eyes fixate on me briefly before he looks away towards our silent photographer.

"Thank you" Martin smiles hesitantly at Vic then at me. I'm sure he'd like to get the hell away from us as fast as he can. "We like to take pictures in their natural state; conversations and such" he explains to me, only now realizing he'd thanked Vic_ for_ stopping me from leaving.

"Too late" I mutter under my breath, startled when Vic chuckles and run his fingers through his hair with his free hand while the other still holds on to my wrist. It's one of the sexiest things I have ever seen. It's one of the moves I've just learnt to work on me. He leans to me, almost unnecessarily close.

"Just stand for the picture Payton then you can go" he whispers.

I freeze. I feel overwhelmed almost; not knowing as to what I need to react to first; the fact that 'Pure_ sex in two legs' _knows me by name or the fact that I'm definite of his familiarity to me! Like Shawn, the universe has a sick sense of humor. His cologne, as familiar as if he'd just left my house, had lingered on my sheets and haunted me until I had drawn them out forcibly from my bed and dumped them in my washing machine to drown out his scent, the memory of his touch, his mouth on my body, kissing, caressing….giving me pleasure. I stare at him. I was confused before, now I'm completely floored. Vic nudges me quickly and gestures towards Martin who is now looking at me expectedly and I snap out of my little reverie. What is he looking for? I can't concentrate on too many things at once.

"Payton…" Vic responds to him and gestures for me to continue but I look at him blindly. What am I missing? He gently leans over to my ear, brushing his lips lightly on my earlobe. "Give him your last name" he whispers. Goose bumps form on my skin and deep inside my heart warms. A stranger Payton! You are not that horny! My conscious warns again.

"Of course" I mutter absent minded, not sure if I'm answering him or my inner demons.

"That's alright Miss Payton would you mind standing a bit closer?" Martin asks and I startle, realizing he has given up on getting my last name. Vic smiles, those lips curving to expose his teeth and I'm not definite of the fact that he is having fun at my expense. I wonder if I am actually really this dense. _Dumb_ is never sexy.

"Tramell" I whisper abruptly and gaze at Martin. "My last name"

The ever so polite photographer frowns slightly but nods and gestures again that I move a bit closer and I reluctantly oblige. Vic gently releases my wrist and puts his hand at the exposed small of my back. I wonder if he is doing this deliberately. I'm so confused. He really didn't have to touch me at all. After all, all they need to see is our front.

_Fuck the paper!_

I instinctively edge away but his arm encircles my waist instantly and holds me close. It is deliberate and I shift my gaze to him, hoping the power in my stare questioning what the hell he thinks he is doing will work, but I'm met with a full on smile, blue eyes that threaten to drown me with their intensity and fingers that squeeze my waist ever so lightly. I feel like I'm playing catch up; a game he'd already started even before I've had a chance to catch on. My mouth opens but nothing comes out, his face so close to mine and his lips curved in such a sexy way I'm tempted to just lean forward towards him and touch my lips with his. It just feels like such a natural reaction to this situation, to him. Vic's exuberant smile fades slightly as he continues to gaze back, something registering in those deep blue eyes and he stares at my lips again. I lick them involuntarily and Vic's breath catches, his hold on my waist tightening as he slightly moves forward towards me. I think he is leaning in for a kiss.

"Don't Payton" he pleads instead.

"I can't…" I whisper back.

Of course I'd meant to think it not say it and even then I hadn't realized that I'd said it out loud until he frowns. I can't explain it. I'm drawn to him, like a moth to a flame I'm drawn in by something in him and as bizarre as it is it doesn't feel that way for me tonight; maybe tomorrow I'll over analyse it and realize my mistake, but not tonight. Just like when I'd had pain and wanted relief, now I want comfort. It is the peace I've been looking for the past two weeks.

He turns his head and looks away rather quickly. I'm definitely sure not even the sounds of clicks in the background are enough to save me from myself.

"Thank you Mr. McCormack, Miss. Tramell" Martin nods politely and Vic releases me fast, not sparing me another glance.

"Mr McCormack I actually have a couple of questions if you don't mind. I will make it quick" Martin mutters and before I could hear his response I decide to take the opportunity and make an urgent beeline to my seat, hoping that my legs will carry me there safely.

I just embarrassed myself; no, _humiliated _myself in front of a stranger to appease my lust. Uuugh!

I'm going to dig a hole somewhere and never come out.


	3. Chapter 3

"…..very successful for his age" I walk back in just as George finishes his sentence, turning his attention to me when I take my seat silently and weave my fingers together to stop them from shaking.

"We were just talking about _Vic_" Ella keeps me up to date, oblivious to the fact that I'm trembling like a leaf.

"Ella was telling us about an incident in his club?" Laura chimes me with a frown and I clear my throat before speaking.

"Yes, with Lainey".

"That young man owns most of Chicago. If it's a legitimate claim he'll make it go away."

"I'm sure" Ella agrees and gazes at me with an 'I told ya' look.

"It's definitely easier to make it in this business when you have the looks. He can easily afford to buy the victim off."

I frown. I'm sure there is an insult there somewhere. Leave it to Laura to reduce a man's incredible intelligence to his looks.

"Well I think he is incredibly smart" I respond suddenly. _Do you now?_ My conscious asks sceptically and Laura looks taken aback by my response, no matter how trivial it was intended to be. Her brow rises in surprise.

"You do?"

"I mean…" I try to backtrack, afraid that I might have come on too strong in my defense. "Like you said he is too young to have had accumulated this much wealth"

"Yes. The man is obviously incredibly talented" she pauses briefly to give me a quick look before continuing, "You know the McCormack Industries?"

"I can't say that I do" I wonder why she'd think I'd be familiar with it. I just offered an opinion. I didn't marry the guy.

"Well, he is the CEO of the McCormack Industries. " He is permanently based in New York but has a branch here as well. It started off as a merger and acquisitions business but now it has branched out to include a massive real estate empire. The man seems to be everywhere. He's got his fingers in quite a few different pies"

"Quite an impressive portfolio for someone his age I must say" George, who'd been quiet this whole time, offers again.

"So he doesn't live in Chicago?" I find myself asking. My heart sinks. So I won't see him again for a while?

"No. He lives in Manhattan. I think he only comes here when he has to"

"The man sounds like a keeper" Ella mutters sheepishly.

"Yes dear, if he'd _keep _you that is" She says in a small gossipy voice and gazes at me. "He is known for being some kind of a player. Sometimes he brings the same ladies over and over to these events. It is common knowledge that he rotates his women"

Yikes! And _there's_ a warning for me just in case I was a tiny bit interested, especially after what had happened at the beginning. Ella takes a gulp of her Champagne and continues to listen carefully. A part of me wonders if soon she'd be taking notes. The woman is paying more attention now than she did in all our four years at Carleton.

"He is very secretive about his personal life though"

Lainey's brows rise before giving me a light nudge on my shoulder as she addresses her mother. "Not such a secret if you know about it"

"People see and people talk"

"Oh yes, all high class gossip and all" I say playfully to cover my sudden unease.

"Oh well…you know..."

Laura continues chatting but something clicks in. Something Vic had said before we were interrupted. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I really do feel overwhelmed tonight; a two weeks internal struggle culminating to this night. I'd probably have been eventually okay if Vic hadn't swooped in with a major declaration of his own, remembering what I seem to be having a hard time grasping.

_It's Sophie isn't it?_

_Sophie isn't it?_

_SOPHIE…_

I remember Sophie as clear as I remember Lainey saying it.

**"I'm Lainey" She'd introduced herself to Chris at ****_The Scene _****and offered me a glance "and this is….Sophie" **

I wasn't going to correct her. She'd thought I was uncomfortable and that's why she'd needlessly lied about it. It was never malicious; juvenile perhaps but never harmful.

**"Well Lainey, Sophie it's a pleasure to meet you both"**

You are losing it! My conscious warns and I shake my head. I wish I could walk to him and ask him how he knows me. No matter how small his contribution could be, for once I'd have liked to get some sort of clarity. Just this once…But tonight has been too much already. We'd already collided twice.

"Are you okay?" Ella leans in and whispers in my ear.

"I need air" I respond quietly.

"I'll go with you" she mutters and straightens, following right behind me as we make our way for the exit sign and take a flight of stairs to a huge balcony upstairs.

"You are not yourself tonight" she says finally as we make the last curve before reaching the top.

"I know"

"You are too...jumpy"

I sigh "I know"

"I don't mean to freak you out but you are freaking me out here"

We reach the top to amazing views of downtown Chicago, sprawled before our eyes and I take a deep breath. It's calm up here. "Talk to me Payton. I know when you are hiding something"

Yes, she'd know. She and I have had so much history over the course of our four years together before I'd permanently moved to Chicago.

"I wish I could help Lainey"

"You have to stop beating yourself up over this" she sighs. "She is still not talking to you?"

I chuckle sadly. "Not anymore. I don't blame her. What kind of a friend just up and leaves…."

"She is an adult"

I remain silent, quietly leaning against the railing.

"I'm sorry may I interrupt?"

I don't have to look up. I can smell his cologne, not strong yet still lingering in the air. My heart takes a quick leap and Ella glances at him.

"S-u-r-e" she stutters and I smile. See? It's not just me then. Maybe I have been redeemed somehow from my earlier faux pas.

"Could I talk to Payton for a few minutes?" He asks politely.

I still haven't made any attempt to look at him; my elbows still perched tight against the railing. Maybe I should be polite. After all, he might offer me some answers I so desperately need. I see her silhouette moving and I know she'd left us alone. I take a deep breath when he walks closer and stands next to me, hands in his pocket and his eyes drawn far towards the downtown stretch. It is peaceful. Silent and completely bizarre!

"I'm not following you._ You_ are following me" I whisper, rather too quietly so I don't betray any sign of my voice shaking.

"That's true" he says softly, followed by a light chuckle. "You and I have some unfinished business to discuss"

Now, I slightly turn to him. His eyes are dead set on mine but his hands are still tucked neatly in his pocked and his body is still angled forward. _Please be still my heart _I urge silently before giving him a response "I don't even know you"

"But I do"

Well, straight to the point. It's better this way.

"I know. How?" I sigh.

"You know…" he hesitates slightly before continuing "What do they usually say about the ones that get away?" that mouth curves slightly " I guess it must be fate"

Great! He is mocking me "How do you know me?" I attempt again, annoyed when he smirks instead. A tiny frustrated part of me wants to grub him by the collar and shake some truth out of him, but I decide to play the adult card instead. "We can attempt to have a conversation like adults or you can keep being cryptic and talk to yourself the whole night"

Okay so maybe not such a good idea. His smirk turns into a full smile now and he fully turns to me. "You are right. We should be adults about this. I think"

I know he is still finding some humor in whatever situation _this_ can be described as but when he speaks again his voice is rather serious. "I saw you at The Scene".

That's it? "You were in your club last weekend?" I try to put the pieces together in a hurry.

He nods. He would have been in VIP. It is his club after all. But I still don't remember seeing him. I _would_ have remembered him.

"You were busy talking to another gentleman about two booths behind me" he fills in my gasps as if he could see my mind trying to put the puzzle together and failing. My skin heats. I_ was_ flirting with another man.

"Is that how you know about Sophie?"

"Yes" he straightens and takes a deep breath, his eyes now completely boring into me and I look away instantly. "Let's just say that I was close enough to hear the introductions part of your evening"

Oh crap!

"And how do you know about Payton?"

"Payton scanned her ID before entering the club. Just like everyone else"

Ha! The man _actually_ went through all IDs to get to mine? I wonder if I should be flattered, scared or both.

"It seemed you weren't having a very good time" he says softly. "_That_ and the fact that you single handedly attempted to take out my entire supplies in one night"

_Huh?_ I frown. Then it hits me and I glance at him. "It was_ you_ who allowed us back in?"

That mouth curves just so lightly. God. Is it sexy! "I allowed _you_ back in. Your friend just happened to be there."

Oh my! My eyes widen and I find myself smiling. "Would you really have fired her?"

"In a heartbeat" His mouth remains curved in that sexy way even as he'd it. I'm not sure if he is serious or not and it really shouldn't matter to me at all for my sake.

I guess my luck _had_ been mixed that night. Lainey had gone for a smoke and I'd found my eyes wondering….to the handsome stranger who'd shaken his head at me. When I'd frantically tried to escape my silent shame I'd easily managed to knock both my mine and Lainey's drinks off the table and on the floor. I really do not consider myself clumsy at all and I'd just accounted the incident to being a weird night. Not so 'happy go lucky' had been his beautiful attendant who'd walked over and asked to escort me outside right as Lainey had ventured back to our table. I'd known what it'd meant right away.

She'd told us with a smile on our way back to the Limo how _The Scene_ did not 'tolerate' any unbecoming behaviour. I had just wanted to leave at that point. Is there any other place that tolerates 'unbecoming' behaviour more than a damn nightclub? However, the moment the Limo door had opened she'd gotten some instructions in her ear peace and rushed to our side.

**"I'm sorry but it's my mistake. You can go back in"**

**"What?" I'd asked, puzzled and already holding the Limo door open.**

**"I made a mistake. I'm so sorry. You weren't supposed to be kicked out for that"**

**"No thank you" I'd been harsh and I was done.**

**"Please. I'll lose my job" she sighed, uncertain and gazed at me with sympathetic eyes before begging again. "Please"**

I'd known someone had really gotten her shaking in her boots….or stilettos. Since I'd been a push over I had reluctantly gone back in so the lady who had kicked us out wouldn't lose her job….

Until Luke; such an innocent bystander in all this!

Jesu- that night had been full of weird vibes. Who would have thought dancing with a stranger so I could avoid going back to the VIP would cause so much confusion in its own regard? I guess I should be questioning the larger picture, the whole night, and not just the end bit. Throughout I had been a deer trapped in two lions' game without even realizing it. I chuckle and gaze at him. He has been staring at me too, letting me silently piece together the pieces.

"I'm guessing_ you _gave Luke an offer he couldn't refuse?"

His mouth twitches slightly as if laughing had been his initial response. When he responds, he talks in a casual ease that surprises me. "Sorry. I didn't like the little punk"

_Jesus, Vic!_ But you liked Mark?

_ That_ was the incident that brought us together, Mark and I. Lainey had met Chris and Chris had come with Mark, the person I'd unfortunately stared at. Of course it didn't take long before he'd torn me a new one and forced me to abandon VIP entirely. He'd been brutal! Thank goodness I'd had a bystander wanting to give me a good time; whether he'd thought more would have happened or not it would have been entirely in his head. I wasn't interested in him that way. For a while we'd danced and I'd relaxed. Until, well…..

** "Vodka Martini please" I'd ordered politely.**

** "Sorry but ****_you_**** can only be served in the VIP Section" The bartender had directed his answer to me and I'd scowled at his response.**

** "You've been serving me here the whole night"**

**"Sorry" he'd shrugged and taken another order from a brunette with big tits beside me. I'd turned to Luke who'd just smiled encouragingly.**

** "I'll just buy you one" he'd offered and moved closer **

**"Vodka Martini for the lady and a Heineken for me"**

**Scott, as per his name tag, smiled again. " Heineken for you but nothing for her. I still can't serve her"**

**"Why?!"**

** "Just following orders" this time he'd actually sounded amused.**

**"Whose orders?"**

**Luke leaned in to whisper in my ear. "It's okay. You can have mine"**

For a moment I thought that was all the surprises the night had to offer. I was wrong. When the bartender had turned his attention to Luke I'd understood what the meaning of 'the lowest point' is.

**"Then I'll be forced to kick you out of the club Sir." He'd ****shouted and startled us in the process****. The comment hadn't even been that loud for him to hear, leave alone the loud music booming inside. **

**"You can't do that!" Poor Luke had tried to defend himself.**

**"Try it and see" that was the reply he'd gotten before Scott had decided to lean in against the counter to address him "Look. Here's the deal young man. You'll have a full refund of your cover charge and 4 free VIP passes for you and any four of your friends on us if you leave the club now"**

**_Then_ I'd really been confused and I'd gazed back at Luke. ****What the hell is this? A buy out? **

**"What if he doesn't?" I'd offered.**

**"Then…."**

** "Uuu-m" Luke hesitated, seemingly contemplating the offer and I'd sighed in defeat. I didn't blame him, no. For a young man, probably first or second time out, it was a tempting enough offer…or maybe I'd just tried to justify him leaving so it didn't hurt, knowing my worth to a stranger.**

**"That's alright" I'd whispered and smiled sadly.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Do you want a VIP treatment with your friends?"**

**"Well, yeah but..." he'd stumbled with his words.**

**"Then it's alright"**

**"I'm sorry" He'd whispered and offered me a tight hug for a bit. "Can I get your number?"**

** "I don't think that's a good idea" **

**'Why not?"**

** I'd steeped away from him and turned, bidding him a quick goodbye before I'd made my way back to the VIP slowly.**

"Wow" I regard Vic now. "You chased him away because...?"

"I didn't really chase everyone though Payton did I? I couldn't chase him away if I tried"

I swallow hard. Does he want me to admit it? Does he know what grief his club has got me the past two weeks?

"It just so happens that not everything good is worth pursuing"

"You don't say" he says seductively, his lips turning just slightly. "I'm guessing it was a bad experience after all?"

"Are you talking about your club?"

"Should I be talking about something else?"

Are we really going to talk in circles? "No"

I guess now I have clarity on why things had happened the way they happened that night…if I could only get to the end. Vic's eyes come to rest on my lips again and I wish my heart didn't react the way it did. This man had wanted me so he'd ruined my night. Had he wanted to kiss me even then? Is there any part of this night that a warning of 'multiple girlfriends' is going to start sounding reprehensible to me? Can it start now? I sigh.

"Please go back to your date Mr. McCormack. I'm sure there are lots of people wondering where you are"

He shakes his head "My date and I happen to be related"

I snort. "By your groin?"

He laughs, loud and disarms me completely. Is it me or does his laughter ring like the finest….Uuuugh! _Get a grip child!_ I tell myself again.

When he speaks his voice is light. "_You_ are just a wrecking ball aren't you?"

I hesitate. What the hell.

"You know if you give me time I could help you with any other confusion you might have"

"Yeah?" I challenge "How?"

I really just walked right into it. I know I have.

"You'll find that out soon enough"

"I don't think so Mr. McCormack" and for once I mean it. I know exactly how he'd like to help me. He moves closer to me in an instant, his face inches from mine and taken by surprise I flinch, instinctively moving back and hitting the wall behind me. Deja vu hits me again.

"I'd like you to call me Vic, Payton"

"No. I can't" I protest and my conscious snorts in response. It falls silent when he covers the distance. My heart, frantic, threatens to take off out of my chest and now I wish Ella was back. I need an interruption before anything starts. He really shouldn't be this close to me…especially with the scent of his cologne, or his eyes, his lips...

"Are we still being adults in this conversation?" he adds, his voice taking another form, seductive even without trying.

Shit! The man_ is_ dangerous.

"I want to kiss you" he whispers again. "I know you have thought about it too"

Oh my heart! Why do I feel so hot all of a sudden?

"Maybe tomorrow" I respond hurriedly. I know I'm in trouble.

"Tomorrow I'll want more than a kiss" he says huskily.

A very sexual image pierces my brain and my body reacts to his comment, shocked at how arousing I find it to be. But as my brain takes control my reflexes take over and I deliver a hard slap across his face. My fingers burn the same time my heart sinks. I have just over-reacted!

The man hasn't said anything to warrant this reaction. I have heard _much_ worse. Vic remains calm as if he'd expected it from the prim and proper me. I, on the other hand, am a mess.

"I'm so sorry…I really….."

Now he closes the little gap we'd had and I find myself pinned between the wall and him. His face lowers to mine and when he speaks, his voice is low and hoarse "If you are going to do something don't apologize for it later. Mean it"

I'm guessing this applies to when I'd apologized for gawking at him. "Are you saying I should slap you again?"

"I'm saying you should fuck me Payton"

Aaaah! Holy Cow!

"Let's put your frustration in something else" he whispers again, his eyes gleaming with a certain excitement. My heart has gone past beating frantically to having a complete rhythm of its own.

Strangely my hand rises again; only I don't know why I'm fighting anymore. He catches my wrist instantaneous and pins it against the wall. When he breathes, it is serious and unflinching. "This is how this is going to work Payton. I don't get to put my hands on you and _you_ don't get to put your hands on me again unless I allow it"

Shit! I cower...only I am not afraid.

"Am I making myself clear, Payton?" he asks, even though his eyes are not trained on mine but my lips, parted slightly and I nod, responding to his question, aware of my chest heaving from fear?…Desire? This has always been the ending result, hasn't it? Hadn't I known all along that I'd make this mistake given the chance?

His eyes slowly move to mine. Oh god those ocean blue eyes drown me in them, scorching me with their sudden heat and that mouth so sensual so close to me I can't help but suddenly stare at.

"I don't…"I shake my head slowly. _I don't do this. I swear I don't usually do this_. I attempt to scream but my mouth doesn't utter another word. He'd seen me with Mark.

Even with Brad, we'd attempted dating for bit, gone through the usual customary procedures before sleeping together. And now I have gone out of the norm twice and I might or might not regret it later. His hold on my wrist burns my skin, sudden heat that becomes too much.

"I believe it Payton." He says huskily, his expression softening suddenly as if he'd just understood my silent plea and his head lowers further to claim my mouth. Unlike our short picture taking incident this time he doesn't hesitate. I moan instantly and respond with a fierce fire of my own; a fire that threatens to burn both of us until there is nothing left but ashes and dust. Yes, I'd be lying if I say I didn't want this…I know I did. I'd imagined it earlier. My fingers weave through his hair, something I'd thought of doing since I'd seen him walk in earlier in the evening and I devour him, pulling him closer to me as my lips open wider to invite him in. Desire! I never understood yet I'm completely consumed with it, the only sudden thing I can comprehend. I fathom this being completely wrong in itself but I don't regret, won't regret.

"_Christ!"_ He pulls back instantly and gazes at me with an unfathomable look. I'm sure he is taken aback by my response. Did I attack him? I don't remember where it'd said I was supposed to act ladylike in this instance with him.

I stare back. I swear I'll eat him alive if he is not careful. A little dejected part of me thinks he is done, pulling away, but he lunges at me again. This time I'm the one shocked with his savage response. His left hand curves at my nape and traps me to him, his lips opening my mouth wider and his tongue slips in, sucking and exploring, devouring and conquering as his lips move against mine in an urgent rhythm and I whimper.

I_ have_ been kissed like this before; Oh Lord I have. Two weeks ago I'd been kissed in this same way, this same heat and intensity, this same scent of cologne…like this…just like this. I'm spurred to life and my hands caress the hard planes of his chest, his heart beating frantically to match mine through his clothes I wonder how he'd feel naked under my touch. The scent of him, the heat radiating from his skin now made more potent and more sensual by our closeness becomes an aphrodisiac I could not have begun to comprehend. His lips capture my bottom lip teasingly, his teeth tugging at it gently before plunging in again. I immediately know I have lost this battle. Fire travels so deep in my stomach I want him to put it out instantly and I moan against him, my hands gripping at his coat, not really caring if I'm leaving any wrinkles on it. When he groans in pleasure he ends me completely. I think I might just faint.

In an instant my arms are no longer manacles on his coat but raised over my head and trapped by one of his as his free weaves through my nape. His thumb slowly caresses along my jaw and a gargle tears from my throat. I do _not_ need a map to imagine what kind of a lover Vic is; the kind of man you surrender to willingly as he takes every single bit of you unapologetically.

"I _want_ this to happen, Payton. But not now and _definitely_ not here" He breathes and drops his hands to his side before retreating softly. Too blurred with desire my arms remain raised up against the wall as I pant for breath, unable to move and turned on to the extent of thinking violent thoughts.

Suddenly I gasp for air, filling my lungs and my brain with anything but the thought of his lips and his hands on me. I can still smell his cologne on me; almost taste his scotch on my tongue_. _I lower my arms slowly and flex my fingers, remembering the soft texture of his hair wrapped around them and groan. I'm coming apart. The man just dominated me and I'd liked it.

_You don't get to put your hands on me again unless I allow it._

I sigh. Well, that worked pretty well for both of us didn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

_I clutch at my throat and my eyes search fleetingly around. I'm so thirsty my throat is burning. There is nothing in sight but heat and barren ground. I need shade. More importantly I need to get home. I don't know how I got to be stranded in this desert. A gust of wind blows by my side, clearing the pathway and I see him, just a fair distance away from me and hope surges deep inside me. He is with me, he has been all along and nothing will happen to me. I'm safe. I resist the urge to run to him and watch him make swift strides towards me._

_"Mmmmh…." he smiles when he gets closer and my heart leaps in response. I have missed him._

_"Where are we?" I whisper._

_"I believe you and I are at very dangerous crossroads, Payton" he mutters, looking around and my eyes follow his and I frown. We are now actually standing at cross roads, four roads sprawled wide in different directions around us. My gaze goes back to him. He looks sombre._

_ "How did we get here?" I don't remember getting here._

_"It doesn't matter how we got here. We just are"_

_ "Well, where are we headed? How do we get home?" I ask again in a whisper. A man like him, so successful, has to have made a lot of right choices to be at the position he is at._

_His fingers run through his hair "I honestly don't know. I have never been here before"_

_ "Which road would you have taken to get us home?"_

_"One on the left"_

_"So, let's take that one"_

_"No" he looks at me with dark eyes full of hunger and secrets "I want to take the right"_

_"Well, t-t-hat's not smart" I stutter, confusion and desire emanating within every pore of my body. _

_"I think that's the point" he whispers._

_ Something burns at my throat again and I gasp. Why am I having these feelings?_

_"You are still thirsty" he says suddenly as if he'd read my exact thought._

_"I'm…"_

_"You need to drink me Payton" He says softly and his hands cradle my cheeks, his head lowering before his lips meet mine. Instant desire jolts me alive and I moan against his lips. It has always been like this. He is soft while I'm the exact opposite. _

_Vic lifts me up suddenly and unleashes a hungry kiss on me. _

_"You. Are. So. Sweet" he groans, now holding me so dangerously close I think he might crush me from the force of his embrace._

_"Vic" I choke his name in a defeated cry, his lips moving to trace my throat as his fingers weave through my hair and pulls my head gently to the side for more access_

_"I want you" I mutter a desperate plea._

_"You can't have me" he whispers, lowering me down and moving away. I try to follow to no avail. The more I move towards him the further away he distances himself from me. Panic strikes. He is leaving me here by myself again? I can hardly see him now, left stranded in this strange unknown place with my saviour just about to disappear. I start running, picking up pace so I can get to him but I'm stopped by a gust of wind that blows away at my vision. When the dust clears he is no longer in sight. He is gone._

_Noooooooooo!_

I scream in despair and wake up panting in terror, my eyes searching fleetingly around. Thank God I'm home! Sweat pours down my forehead and I shake my head to clear my scattered thoughts before sinking back in bed. I'd found myself more unfocused since coming back from the event earlier tonight. I reach for phone next to me on the bed and groan. 3a.m. I stretch slowly and head for the shower. Maybe this will calm me down. Piercing blue eyes haunt me and the force of some invisible pull threatens to bring me to my knees.

The rest of the evening at the Gala had passed in a blur. I'd gone back to my seat and made sure to be nowhere near Vic again for the rest of the evening. Of course I'd still stolen glances at his table every now and again. I'd thought of his strong masculine hands, his sensual gaze, his lustful response and the way he had taken control and took total possession of my body in less than five minutes, annihilating my thoughts completely and my fingers had tentatively touched my lips, just briefly. When I'd looked at his table he'd been watching, his eyes on me even with his date fully engaged in a conversation with him. He'd smiled then and shaken his head slightly, just as if to tell me I'm completely hopeless before he'd turned back, focusing on his date; his _related date_ and ignoring me completely for the rest of the night.

I sigh and head to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. I feel so much better after the quick shower I'd just had. Placing my cup of tea on the side table I reach for the TV remote.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee pierces my nostrils and I open my eyes groggily. Ella is in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

_Yes you did! _ "No it's alright" I whisper and stretch lazily on the sofa. I hadn't realized I had dozed off. My tea is still full on the side table and the TV is still on.

"I heard you shower in the middle of the night" she offers me a quick side glance.

"Yeah" I sit up on the sofa "I don't know what's got into me" I run both my hands through my hair and tighten my ponytail.

"How would you like me to start?" Her lips twitch slightly.

"I don't know him"

"Oh I don't know about that. The man referred you by name"

"He saw me in his club last weekend. He saw my ID"

"Mmh?" She says sarcastically and pours coffee on her mug, taking a quick sip of it.

"We were arguing"

"When?"

"When you left us"

"You can't argue with someone you don't know" she gazes at me with a curious eye. "And the make out?"

I hesitate. There's no way she witnessed any of that. Ella shakes her head. "Your flushed look when you walked back to our table. You don't know how to bluff"

I groan and cover my eyes, leaning back against the soft sofa. "Another mistake"

"Jes-, Payton, the man had a date waiting at his table!"

"They are related" Or at least I hope so! I know I'm grasping at straws. Were they really?

"Are_ they_ now?" she says and chuckles. "And by the way just to give you a heads up, I'm not the only one thinking something went on"

I groan again. Of course not. Not with hawk Laura in the vicinity. "It's never happening again. Period" _You can't have me-_the man had rejected me even in my dreams!

"If you need to get laid baby girl Brad is a better choice".

"Nope. Not touching that one again either" Yes, Brad had finally got over my little mishap and called me back a week ago. I'd had to grovel.

"Didn't mom deter you at all? What is it about multiple girlfriends that made him attractive?"

I give her an eye roll.

"You don't play with him Payton. He is bad news you know._ That_ man will have you going for another therapy. I'm telling you" she warns after a brief silence.

"Are you trying to make me stay away from him or actually jump his bones?" What do they say about bad boys?

"Dammit you are so damaged"

It stings. It might be true but it still does. "There is nothing wrong with a little dent. It shows history"

"I'm sorry" she sighs. "It's just that... Just be careful alright?"

"Don't worry about it. He just reminded me of someone too that's all"

"Vic reminded you of someone" she repeats, a little smile forming in that worrisome face.

"Yes. I thought we had met before"

"I thought you told me you have"

"No. He saw me. I didn't see him."

She frowns

"You really don't have to caution me every time someone looks at me"

"But you do know Vic is _not_ anyone"

This is getting ridiculous. I gently yank at my covers and stretch. "Thanks, but I can assure you I'll be ok."

She doesn't look convinced but seems willing to let the subject go. "So what should we do today?" she asks and heads back in the kitchen to top her mug.

"How about we watch an early movie"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Something definitely_ not_ romantic"

Half an hour later and we are enjoying what downtown Chicago has to offer. Too bad that the only thing I can focus of is a blue eyed stranger.

"Dammit!"

"Honey, any woman would have been flustered too. It's understandable" Andrew laughs and looks at his watch. Our fifteen minute break seems to be going to twenty.

"Not in public" I groan and reach for a Twining tea packet from the little basket on our office kitchen, ripping it open and dipping it in my mug.

Oh yes! My Monday morning had started off with a bang. Pictures from the Gala have been posted in the Chicago Tribune online and on paper. Everyone who knows me joins the insane rumor mill. Why people are so invested in Vic's love life is beyond me but I can't deny the intensity of the chemistry between us sprawled in most of those pictures, Vic holding me extremely close to him and gazing down at me as he smirks in some and serious in others. I remember one of those moments exactly and now I get to see it in print. Of course we'd gone on to make out like school kids later but I wasn't going to confess that.

The editor hadn't helped the matter one bit by insinuating that I'd seemed flustered, that I may be holding a huge crush for the young rich mogul. _Get in line_, he'd written. I cover my face with embarrassment and groan again.

"I really don't understand why this is a big deal" I take a sip of my hot tea.

"Vic doesn't take pictures with the women masses hun, the commoners" Andrew chuckles as if he'd known I was feigning ignorance on the situation.

"I'm guessing I'm the commoner?"

"You know what I mean. Only the one he attends these events with. He is very careful and controlling that way"

"You don't say" And yet he kissed me in some balcony? "They are women too you know" I reply with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yes. Beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous women who are not accessible either just like him. And they are professional"

"As in hookers?" I ask in alarm.

He sighs. I'm sure he is fighting the urge to eye roll me. "As in we all know he is doing them but he doesn't _show_ it"

"I think you have just insulted me"

He reaches and hits my palm in frustration before continuing. "What's this look? The let's go fuck look written in most of these pictures while he's holding you like that. Did the man have to draw you a diagram?"

I giggle and sift through the pictures on his phone in a hurry. "I can't see it" I lie. I just don't want to get my hopes up. I don't want to expect anything really if I'm being truthful.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" He looks me up and down. "Damn. Lucky son a bitch"

"Stop analysing a damn picture" I sigh.

"Mmmh!" he gazes at me with a certain understanding, "Baby girl, go for it. You only live once"

"Do I want to though?"

"Come on Payton. Be honest with yourself" he chastises me.

"I don't know…"

"Well you better decide fast cause _that_ man'a'coming"

I ignore his comment. We start making our way to the front desk on our way back to our offices. "Do you know if he has any sisters, nieces?" I figure to give a shot in the dark since I get my fair share of gossip from him.

"I believe he has a brother. His parents died when he was young"

"That's it?"

"That's all I know" he responds and lifts his mug tentatively to his lips "_You_ need to read his autobiography"

"What for? It's not a job interview"

"It's a fuck Vic interview. You need to know the man if you are going to pounce on him" he says just as we reach the reception. Amanda, the beautiful front assistant, stares at me with those gorgeous grey eyes of hers.

"Are we still up for supper?" I ask and take a piece of candy from her basket perched at her front desk.

"Of course"

I gaze at both of them. "You two better not stand me up"

"It's not our style" Andrew whispers. "You on the other hand…." He smiles. I know I'm not going to live that down for a while. I'd even offered to buy Brad supper to make up for the misap. I chuckle and make my way to my office quietly.

Dropping my bags beside the door when I enter apartment I head for the kitchen in a hurry. I open the fridge and take out the necessary supplies; ground beef and pasta sauce. Thank goodness Pasta doesn't take that long to cook or these people won't have been eating until midnight.

Ella joins me shortly after and finds me knee deep in tomato sauce.

"Anything I can help with?" she mutters, already joining me in the kitchen and stirring the sauce on the stove.

"Just setting the table maybe." I respond and move to drain the pasta. The doorbell rings.

"I'll go get it" she runs towards the door. Soon I hear greetings and I know our guests are here.

"Hi guys" I shout from the kitchen. Andrew walks over and gives me a hug before handing me a bottle of wine.

"I'm starving"

"He is always starving" John responds beside him.

"He is a growing man" I say and wink playfully at them. "I thought all you guys were coming together"

"We thought Amanda would already be here" Andrew responds.

"Nope"

He reaches for his phone from his coat pocket and presses on the keys. After a short while he puts it on the kitchen counter. "It goes to voicemail"

"I hope she is okay. She sounded pretty stoked about the dinner earlier"

"She is I'm sure"

"We should start. She can join in later" Ella offers and I agree, ushering them to the kitchen and dish in. When we sit down Andrew gushes.

"This is delicious Payton"

"Hey I helped!" Ella chips in and playfully hits him on the shoulder. The sound a doorbell startles us.

"Bitch is late" Andrew says and John scowls at him.

"Watch your language. We are at dinner for go-s sake" I give unnecessary gusto at my response and head towards the door.

"There is a delivery for Miss Mitchell" Shawn announces. I know he is talking through the… down stairs.

I frown. "Please bring it up" I say uncertain and light fear consumes me right away. I always think of the worst_. _Ella walks towards me. "You know what? I'll take care of this"

"No its okay"

"Really. Trust me"

That's the beauty of having someone who knows you completely; warts and all… each other's fears and insecurities, no matter how unwarranted. It's not every day I get delivered packages. The door is perched open as Shawn, along with the delivery man bring the wrapped package.

"Which one of you is Miss Mitchell?" he asks in a hurry.

"Me"

He hands me the pad. "I need you to sign for it please" he says politely. I grab the little pad and quickly sign for it before they disappear back towards the elevator.

My eyes shift to it.

"Well, Open it" Andrew gushes like a school boy.

"Maybe after supper?"

"Open it" he insists and rubs his hands together in anticipation. I giggle and give it a gentle shake to see if anything rattles.

"Are you sure there's no human head in here?"

He rolls his eyes again. I do wonder how many times in a day he actually does it. Slowly I tear into the magnificently exquisitely wrapped package, large with silver-ish paper and a nice purple ribbon. A note slides across the floor but I don't pay attention to it. I feel faint immediately and give an audible gasp.

"No fucking way!" Andrew gasps beside me and Ella runs to our side to get a good look at it.

I'm frozen. He_ bought_ me a painting? How does he even know where I live? Oh right, my ID.

"That's an Amedeo Modigliani's piece" John gasps.

"Who?" I ask.

"Do you know how much that is?" His eyes still trained on the beautiful art he kneels beside me.

"I can't even venture a guess. I don't know much about painting" I really don't. I was just staring at one like it at the gala. I lean in and grab at the note, opening it with trembling hands.

_Now you can touch it as much as you want._ The printed note is clear….and so impersonal. No one notices; all still busy gushing at the painting.

"If that is the real thing" John says again hesitant. "You are holding a lot of money"

"Holy Shit!" Andrew gasps beside me. "I believe the man just pulled a_ huge_ fucking trigger"

"How _much_ of a trigger?" I ask silently.

"I don't know exactly" John answers. "Does it matter?"

"I want to know if I'm going to keep it or return it"

"The man wants you to have it so have it" Ella says beside me.

"I agree" Andrew joins in.

"Why the naked lady though?" Lainey adds and laughs silently.

"It has nothing to do with your sick mind" I chuckle.

"Awww. Who knew Vic was the sentimental type?" Andrew coos in exaggeration.

"With a lot of money to waste" John adds.

"Excuse me?"

"Obviously paintings are not your thing. The man is just throwing money around. Any person who thinks of returning something so beautiful is crazy"

John hit the nail on the head. It is impersonal in more ways than a mere printed card. He'd thought I liked it so he'd bought it. There is no emotion behind it whatsoever.

"I thought it was beautiful"

"So you are keeping it?"

"Nope. I can't have it"

"Why?"

"Like you said, the man is just throwing money around" I whisper. Somehow I feel disappointed.

"What the hell is he expecting from you?" Andrew asks and I give him a side eye. As_ if_ I have to answer that.

"Well, the next move is yours"

Sure. How do I follow that with?


End file.
